


An Abnormality

by WalkerKiller21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Dating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Namikaze Minato is Resurrected, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Ever Since he was Young, Kichiro Hikawa has always been an Abnormality. Cursed with the Kekkei Genkai of two clans not his own, the Uchiha and Hyūga, he's been Ridiculed all his life, his own father telling him rather often that he was lucky to be born, while his brothers were born lucky.Everyone is born with the name of the person meant to spend the rest of your life with you some where on your body. Kichiro Hikawa had Two names and couldn't have either.  He had the name of a dead Hokage above his heart and the name of his best friends father on his collar bone. As far as Kichiro is concerned, he's never been lucky and never will be. But when the Disaster of the Chūnin Exams happen, and the Fourth Hokage is brought back to life permanently, Kichiro suddenly finds himself saddled with a Blonde stalker, and a Lazy Nara Male.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  _ **Kichiro Hikawa**_

Meaning:

_**Kichiro: Lucky Son** _

**_Hikawa: Scarlett river_ **

Age:  _ **17**_

Height:  _ **5"7**_

Family:  _ **Deceased**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**\- Kichiro Hikawa pov-** _

 

 

                 Have you ever noticed that History tends to repeat itself? Well, if not, then I have. I find it Ironic that Orochimaru pulled the same stunt at this year's Chūnin Exams like he did the last time. But this time, he summoned the Fourth Hokage, and the Fourth didn't leave like the first and Second Hokage's had when their times had come. He stayed. Apparently, the Shinigami gave him a second chance to be with his family. Ever since that explanation, I've been avoiding Minato. 

 

 

                Naruto has been avoiding him as well. The man's been dead for almost his entire life, and he just didn't know what to say to the man. The village of Konohagakure learned some things in the wake of Minato Namikaze's return. As it turns out, Kushina Uzumaki never died. She was living happily in the rebuilt village of Uzushiogakure with her new Husband and her new children. Naruto had been devastated upon learning That his mother had abandoned him in her selfish need to be Normal. 

 

 

             Minato had been infuriated. This was the woman he'd given his life for. This was the woman who bore him a child, then abandoned said child to the nonexistent mercy of the Village. Minato sent a letter to the new leader of Uzushiogakure, demanding reparations. As a result, more than half of Uzushiogakure's money now belonged to Naruto, seeing as he was the Rightful heir. The Uzukage couldn't have been any more disappointed in his daughter. 


End file.
